


Memories

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M, not really non-con but anything with Lec is sort of dubious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: A blast from Outcrier's past.





	Memories

Every so often someone would brave Buzzard country to scavenge in the Underdune, bringing back exotic goods that most residents of Gastown had never seen before. Things like dead potted plants, filing cabinets, snowglobes that had long since dried out and various knick-knacks that they could trade for a high price. The Outcrier always perused their offerings, because why the hell not. Sometimes he’d find something interesting, and often the scavenger would just give it to him, trying to buy his favor.

He wasn’t that impressed with what this trader had managed to find, though the woman was doing a brisk business with the rest of Gastown, stocking up on food, water and necessities in exchange for old piggy banks and plastic wine glasses. But there was something that kept catching his eye, a nagging sensation in the back of his mind telling him he knew what it was, he just couldn’t place it. Something he’d seen as a child before the world fell.

Behind milk crates full of junk was a dusty lump of fabric; a swirl of garish colors in a pattern that he knew was called tie-dye, though he wasn’t sure why he knew that. He picked it up, letting it unfurl and eyeing the zipper down the front of it from behind his goggles. Something was meant to go inside it. A pillow of some sort or maybe a blanket or….

No wait. Suddenly he knew exactly what it was, and furthermore he knew why he wanted it. But he needed the inside parts of it. Digging through the larger burlap sacks of goods he found what he was looking for, a vacuum sealed plastic bag that looked like it had compressed and flattened hundreds of tiny white pellets, slightly squishy and discolored with age.

The woman obviously had no idea what the tiny balls were and was happy to offer that up for free, but the florescent covering she was less willing to give up. Fabric was fabric and the thing was big enough to make outfits for several people out of. The Outcrier hadn’t gotten his position by chance, and he managed to haggle her down to less than half of what she had initially asked for before she even realized she was being swindled.

Having gotten what he wanted, the Outcrier left without even a backwards glance, heading into the town and up to the platform where he planned the races. Beyond that was his private living quarters, unimaginably luxurious and never seen by anyone. Well, anyone except the man who was currently sleeping there.

Lectricy gave a sleepy looking glare as the Outcrier let the door slam behind him, sitting on the edge of the bed and fumbling around with his new purchase. His generator boy was never at his best when rudely woken up. The younger man flopped over, fingers running up and down his own stomach, staring at the Outcrier. Lectricy slept naked and his lithe body was nearly shimmering in the constant heat of the refinery. The Outcrier’s dick hardened almost immediately, even after all these years Lectricy was still enticingly alluring, and right now he was high out of his mind, his eyes so dilated they looked completely black.

All the better for what the Outcrier had in mind. Neon fabric was unzipped and the Outcrier held the plastic bag inside it before cutting it open to shake out all the little foam beads. Pleased with himself he stood, zipping it up and giving the now roundish pillow a few shakes to fluff it up. Setting it on the ground he gave it a nudge with his foot, enjoying the sound it made as thousands of foam balls shifted around. With a smirk he turned to Lectricy, picking him up and then dropping him on the beanbag with no warning.

The generator boy gave a grumpy harumph and started to get up only to find that the thing he was laying on just kept shifting around to support him. He was effectively stuck. Blinking in surprise he pressed his hands against the fabric, letting out a soft sound and starting to run his hands over the beanbag eagerly. He was so high that the feeling of those conforming foam beads was like an orgasm for his skin.

He would have kept on petting it and enjoying the sensation, but it was cut short as the Outcrier dropped onto him pulling his hands up to pin behind his head. Lectricy moaned and writhed, squirming between the Outcrier’s warm skin and the ever shifting fabric beneath him. It was sensory overload as the older man started to fuck him, roughly shoving him around as the beanbag cradled him no matter the position and massaged his skin with hundreds of soft rolling beads.

Gasping as he tried to focus on any one thing happening to him, Lectricy broke the grip on his wrists, wrapping his arms around the Outcrier and digging his fingers into the mans back. The Outcrier actually paused for a moment, Lectricy really must have been as high as humanly possible if he was touching the man without permission. He never did that. Ever.

But the Outcrier allowed it, reveling in the way the slender little thing beneath him was wriggling around and moaning like the sex slave he was. Completely overstimulated, Lectricy clawed at his back, nearly blacking out from the intensity of his climax, crying out before going limp. The Outcrier finished himself off, allowing himself the rare pleasure of pressing against Lectricy, knowing that he wasn’t going to crush him.

Lectricy weakly squirmed against him, basking in the feeling, eyes closed as he continued to rub the Outcrier’s back. He was too out of it to really comprehend what all was happening, but he squawked in surprise as he was picked up again and set back on the mattress. As soon as the Outcrier laid down Letcricy was all over him. Immediately splaying his thin limbs across the older man, laying his head on his chest and sighing happily.

Momentarily caught off guard the Outcrier didn’t shove him away, just let him crawl on top of him like a lizard on a sun baked rock. Lectricy had been getting bold lately, trying to cuddle with him, attempting to instigate sex and get what he wanted. Almost like the two of them were equals. Scoffing the Outcrier brought a hand up to stroke his generator boys’ back.

They weren’t equals. Not even close. The Outcrier was a god to some people, and Lectricy was just a fuck toy; albeit one he’d had for years and years. Still, it wasn’t like his generator boy was even going to remember this he was so high. Experimentally he wrapped his arms around the kid, curious what it would feel like if he actually deigned to cuddle him, to lower himself like that.

Lectricy whined happily and shifted fully on top of the larger man, pressing his face into the Outcrier’s neck, breathing him in. Alright, that wasn’t so bad. Lectricy was going limp again, losing himself to the fume. This was where the Outcrier would normally dump him on the floor or the mattress to sleep it off. But he had nowhere to be right now, and Lectricy wouldn’t remember this.

The Outcrier stayed where he was.


End file.
